The present invention relates to solar energy collection apparatus and more particularly to an integrated multivalve air handling control module for an interior heating, interior ventilating, and interior isolating air type solar thermal system.
In the past, solar energy collectors for air space heating have served no useful purpose in warm or hot weather. To eliminate heat production and overheating of the living space in warm or hot weather, the user cannot disable air type collectors by simply turning off fans or blocking the flow of air, which can cause overheating damage to the collector, but must remove or cover them manually. Some prior art air type collectors have collector enclosure vents that somewhat reduce collector overheating, but these vents do not permit sufficient air flow for adequate collector cooling, and they do not provide a comfort function. Other prior art collectors have an outlet diverting valve. These collectors are protected against overheating, and provide cool weather ventilation as a limiting mechanism, but in hot weather the fan pulls hot exterior air through the living space, overheating it and causing discomfort to the occupants. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,457, issued Feb. 12, 1985 has been an extreme improvement in the solar system field up to the present time. The present invention has progressed far beyond the prior art by providing a unique heating and cooling solar system previously unavailable.
The invention is directed to solar heating systems for heating an enclosed interior space wherein air from the space is directed into the solar system through an interior intake port, heated by being passed over an absorber of solar energy and then directed through an interior outlet into the interior space. The improvement of the present invention is a multi-valve control module that is removably mounted within a modular solar system. The control module includes:
a unifying frame for supporting and maintaining alignment of the control components, insulating hot areas from cold areas, and permitting easy removal of the control module;
a two position three way intake valve with an interior intake port from the interior space and an exterior intake port from the outside exterior environment, including a single flow-directing adjustable closure for simultaneously closing the interior intake port and opening the exterior intake port and vice versa;
a temperature-responsive actuator for positioning the intake valve""s adjustable closure, in response to the air temperature of the exterior environment; upon rising exterior temperature, when a pre-determined exterior temperature is sensed the interior intake port is closed, and exterior air is supplied directly to the solar system from the exterior through the exterior intake port;
a two-position three-way outlet valve with an interior outlet port to the interior space and an exterior outlet port to the exterior environment, including a single flow directing adjustable closure for simultaneously closing the interior outlet port and opening the exterior outlet port and vice versa;
a temperature sensitive actuator for positioning the outlet valve""s adjustable closure, in response to the air temperature of the interior space; upon rising interior space temperature, when a predetermined interior temperature is sensed, the interior outlet port is closed, and solar heat is diverted directly to the exterior environment through the exterior outlet port;
and all solar energy sensing, and fan components.
In a preferred embodiment, the temperature sensitive actuator includes a phase-change thermal actuator linked to each valve""s adjustable closure, and heat is introduced from the solar absorber to the temperature sensitive actuator of the outlet valve. The heat is transferred by an adjustable flow of air through a duct from the solar heated high temperature area to the actuator. This is combined with heat in the ambient air near the actuator""s location to control the position of the actuator.
In another preferred embodiment, the temperature sensitive actuator includes a phase change thermal actuator linked to each valve""s adjustable closure, heat is introduced from the solar absorber to the temperature sensitive actuator of both the intake valve and the outlet. The heat is transferred by adjustable flows of air through a pair of ducts from the solar heated high temperature area to the actuator. This is combined with heat in the ambient air near each actuator""s location to control the functioning of the actuator.